creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
FutureSharedBorders
Future shared borders Chapter 1 Hi, folks! Today, Children’s Day here in Brazil, I introduce some fictional ideas as well as fantastic realities I would like to share with those who decide to read, hoping they would help me to find out how many of such scenarios could be real or, if you prefer, will be real some day. Here, follows the very first fictional challenge. The year was 2011. News seemed to be dashing fast if we paid attention to the high speed rhythm reporters broadcast facts and testimonies to and from, sometimes punctuated with comments. Something appeared to take shape – there was a social fear, an apprehension in every community, a kind of a bad feeling spread word of mouth. Days seemed to be shorter. The inclination of earth on its own axis seemed different, swinging like a pendulum, but unnoticed to most people. Some government offices as well as international organizations observed and monitored the progress of that occurrence with a growing feeling of uneasiness. Some scientists knew the planetary alignment, presumed to happen in 2012, from 20th December on, will draw Earth closer to other Solar System components, and possibly will be dragged by a bigger planet with an immense gravitational force. This means Earth may turn to be a moon of Mars, Saturn or Venus. It seems the acceleration of Earth is analogous to its alignment. Changes on the level of the inclination of Earth indicate changes on climate, vegetables growth and life conditions of men and animals. Maybe the edge of a big chaos. Generally speaking, people we know worry themselves just about their daily activities. Although receiving information, from time to time, about earth unbalance, they seem not to bother. After all, it doesn’t bring any financial or economic return. We must admit, however, that if information is not processed into knowledge, it will be pointless and won’t add recognizable and comparable value. In other words, it will be lost and forgotten information. As Earth increased its rotation cycle, it changed its space-time status, altered its frequency, doing the same to certain magnetic fields, creating space-time instability areas. Considering this scenario, you could find yourself close to a dimensional window. You could have your vital energy and your heart beats sucked affecting terrestrial magnetism, producing ecological and time disruption. At the same time, you could have your conscience altered, a kind of “déjà vu”, premonition not well received by society. I must make clear that earth rotation increase would boost stress feeling, as a side effect, and provoke anxiety in a way greater than it would be considered normal. It would also cause a perceptible irritability in all tense moments, although it was expected that people there had to practice high levels of patience. This scenario is coming to be very complex in lots of places, particularly in big conurbations where cities grow wildly and totally out of proportion to any good urban judgement and/or act as a parameter to define quality of life. Sensitive people, with altered moods due to layers of cumulative stress situations, would develop a kind of magnectic electricity, without being aware of it, allowing them to join dimensional rings, in a short time-space travel, without realizing the time jumps that have occurred. The situation above is somewhat similar to the “sleep - wake up - sleep” sensation when we are still sleepy and have the strange feeling we have been to other places, sometimes with other people, sometimes with fear, sometimes feeling happy. These moments lead us to dreamed realities or even actually lived ones. At last, Earth seemed to be upside down, something appeared to be inconsistent. Dear reader, I ask you, do you believe you are truly living this moment? Would you accept to slumber, in a state of sleep-walking, feeling different and stressed…? Is it real what you actually see every day? Anyway, it is very interesting to check how we know little about space connected to time, our physical and temporal displacement, a walking rampant to many places, now being sought by social networks, where data indexed texts can be seen, a kind of knowledge not always systematized. We are leaving behind our individual realities to be considered as a part of some data system, libraries of categorized information, sometimes in a chaotic way, others as organized files from secret and hidden entities. Nevertheless, Earth goes on with its speedy movement and within this history of fiction, temporal variations create abnormalities considering time-space relation, also because they are happening irregularly, in the progressive orbital acceleration of our planet. Among certain people, the magnet electricity that drives the entries into dimensional rings and the trigger of temporal leaps appear to run a real electromagnetic field that establishes connectivity, and the energy alike produced is carrying on strange collateral effects. Considering these effects, maybe the most undistinguishable be a molecular variation that brings on a chain of human “DNA”, creating a longevity dimension. This author believes that the time jumps, though short time ones, considering past and future, have altered their own “DNA”, so that people are not getting old so fast, keeping constant their structure and the chemical changes of acid components. Like they were frozen in time, even though moving in spatial relationship. It is interesting to emphasize the idea that this “not-aging” could be untrue, in other words, longevity would be settled within permanent time jumps when certain people meet themselves having the impression to be always juvenile with great vitality during their cadenced virtual physical exercises. To the ones that refused to die, they would be stuck in time even though they were moving in spatial relation. Chapter 2 Dear Folks, I am longing for the contribution the ones who would like to add complementary ideas or new ones, flowing out the main focus which is to design new possible future borders. As long as I don’t receive any new contribution, I will keep alive the original fictional idea. The time jumps of a certain number of persons as well as their strange collateral effects threw their behavior off course and it increased the level of its dysfunctions. This situation was only seen by an outside third part, whom was not affected by time jumps. An observer that is equally distant from all movements, either physical or temporal. In other words, something very difficult to those who inhabit this planet called Earth. What I really want to emphasize is that behavior dysfunctions, as just mentioned above, were worsening almost other living species of our world, bringing on problems even on the way planetary orbit centrifuge, causing strange effects, disturbingly enough to release a response from the center of the Earth. To this author standpoint, still on fictional terms, there was a perception that Earth was a living being and bothered with so many disturbances decides to give an answer to such stressed and paranoid human beings. Possibly it could be a kind of the Gaya Theory, saying that our planet is a living organism. However there is something different here when we verify that Earth response – which was gradually being consolidated – could be a virtual disease of the planet, that hurt and wounded, rebelled within its accurate parameters, showing a rapid but irregular rotation. Believe it or not, this phenomenon could be catastrophic as space-time brake disrupted the electromagnetic radiation circles, constantly closed dimensional rings, split the metabolism of all susceptible human beings, with their premonitions equally affected. Category:Write a category here Category:Sci-fi story